


Family dinner

by Sambook009



Series: Family [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Family Dinner, First Crush, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambook009/pseuds/Sambook009
Summary: Family dinners and first crushes





	Family dinner

“When is Uncle Mokie coming back?” Riley asks looking up from her plate.

“Tomorrow,” her father answered.

“I wonder what he is going to bring me back from New York,” the small girl thought out loud. Her uncle (more of a big brother really) was always bringing her brother and her little trinkets, usually duel monster related, from his business trips since he travels more than her father did--who prefers to stay in Domino City. 

“I hope its a snow globe,” she said before directing her attention towards her sibling who was absently chewing, “Declan what do you think it's going to be?” she asks her brother as he grabs his glass of water.

The teen blink, “Hmm? I'm sorry Riley I wasn't listening,” he admitted, “Can you please repeat what you said?” he asks before taking a sip.

“Eh that all right,” she said with a mild shrug, “I know you were probably thinking about Yuya again like you always do because you want to become his boyfriend,” she added before taking another bite out of her food.

That remark drew the attention of both their parents and cause her brother to choke on his water, “Riley!” Declan cough, a blush easily visible on his pale skin.

“Who’s Yuya?” Joey asks as he looks at his son.

“No one,” Declan said quickly, “He’s just a student at the academy.”

“No he’s not,” Riley said with confusion in her blue eyes, “You like him,”

“No, I don’t!” her brother denied.

Joey look from his son to his daughter, “Baby what makes you think Declan likes Yuya?” he asks.

Riley looks at him, “Because Mommy he’s always staring at him and talking about him and wants to duel him,” she lists off, “And the first time he saw Yuya duel, big brother interlock his fingers together like this…” she did the motion, “... and said _‘He intrigues me.’_ ” she finished by making her voice deeper to match her brothers. With her hands poised to hide her mouth and the deep expression, she looks so much like her father and brother.

“Is that so?” Seto looks at his son with an amused smirk, “He _“intrigues”_ you.”

“As a dueling opponent,” Declan stated. “I respect him as a good duelist and the reason I observe him so much is that eventually, I will face him in the Final Exam where I plan to defeat him and the only way I can do that is if I study his strategy. That is all,” he said, “I _don’t_ like him.”

Riley was quiet for a moment before she opens her mouth, “If you don’t like him, then how come you look at him the same way Daddy looks Mommy?” she asks.

Declan’s jaw drop, for once in his sixteen years of life, the young alpha was rendered speechless and by his ten-year-old sister no less. The teenager could feel his parent’s stares on him, knowing he was beaten, he let out a frustrated sigh, “Okay I admit it… I like him,” he mumbled while avoiding his family’s gaze.

Joey smiles while watching the interaction between his oldest and youngest which turn into a full-blown grin, when his son finally confesses, _‘Ahhh, my baby’s first crush,’_ he thought.


End file.
